Arthur's Forbidden Love
by CJ - Lady of Gryffindor
Summary: After twenty-nine years of marriage, even the most solid couples can have their differences. Molly has put up with a lot over the years...but when Arthur's heart is divided between her and another...will it be the end?


Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

-)0(-

* * *

A/N-Just a little bit of Drabblish fun that came to me as I lay in my bed this morning. Updates coming soon on The Year After and SnowAngels. The last chapter of SnowAngels is completed, but needs some tweaking. Will be up later today or tomorrow.

Please review...I'm wondering why no one is reviewing me anymore and I feel sad! :(

Note: JKR never said how long the Weasley's had been married, so I gave it a random-ish educated guess.

* * *

-)0(-

* * *

Arthur's Forbidden Love

* * *

-)0(-

* * *

Molly stared across the table, her eyes a mixture of disgust, hurt, and something even she couldn't name.

"Oh Arthur!" she wailed "How,…how could you!"

"I didn't mean to…it just…" Arthur murmured, about to blubber out the lamest excuse known to man, muggle and wizard alike. "It just happened."

"It just happened." Molly shook her head in disbelief. After twenty-nine years…Arthur was giving her _'It just happened' _How, how could he do such a thing…after all they had been through together…after catching him red handed, in bed..._with her_!

"Don't you give me that nonsense!" Molly bellowed angrily "Oh, don't think that I don't know…it was him wasn't it? HE lead you to her, didn't he?

"He?" Arthur decided it might be a good time to be a bit obtuse "I don't know who you mean."

"You know damned well who I mean!" Molly spat acerbically "Him! _Harry Potter_!" She said the name like it was a swear word.

"Oh… now Molly." Arthur attempted to calm her. It wouldn't be good to drag Harry into this, it would only cause problems…Molly had been quite cold to Harry of late. She had obviously suspected Arthur had been up to something for a while now…why else would she have been checking up on him? "Let's not be accusing Harry, no need to drag him into this."

"No need?" Molly yelled incredulously "No need? Well! Who is it that spends every summer with muggles? Who else would introduce you to that bit of muggle trash? "

"Don't you call her that!" Arthur shot up out of his chair, now angry himself. How dare she call her that! How dare she! Molly knew nothing about her…not a damned thing! "You don't even know her!"

"Yes well…it's quite obvious how well you know her! I saw you, all cuddled up and cozy under the sheets!" Molly stood and leaned over the table "You need to decide Arthur, who's more important to you, her, or me!"

"Now…now…" Arthur slid back into his chair and wiped his forehead. "Molly dear, surely it's not as bad as all that. Why can't I have you both?"

"You think…!" Molly slammed her hands down on the table. "You think I would consent to,…to that?"

"But…Molly, you can't ask me to give her up…you just can't!" Arthur had tears in his eyes. "I…I love her…"

"You love her?"

"I do."

It all made sense now…how quickly he jumped out of bed in the morning, his spending long hours away from the house, the smell she found on his clothes sometimes, his murmuring her name in his sleep. He did love her…he really did love her.

Molly stood and went for the door. She opened it and looked back. "Enough to give up your family?"

The door closed behind her and Arthur sank down into his chair.

"My family?"

Molly had always been frustrated by his obsession with muggles…but perhaps he had taken it a bit too far this time.

He looked down at the box that sat on the table in front of him. It held his favorite muggle things ever...

…his Hello Kitty collection.

"I'm sorry, but I guess you'll have to go."

He reached down, his hand brushing lovingly over the obnoxiously loud alarm clock that had annoyed them all with its hammer and twin bells on top. He caressed the plastic cologne bottle that Molly said smelled like rotting cabbage, and the little coin purse that had always embarrassed the kids when he pulled it out in public. Then, he came to his very favorite thing of all… the plushie that he spent hours in his shop playing with. The very same plushie that Harry had secretly given him for his last birthday and Molly had found under his pillow that morning. He couldn't give her up…he just couldn't…no matter what Molly said.

"But you…"He smiled beatifically and held the plushie to his heart "I think I just might have the perfect hiding place for you my love."

He let loose a devious man-giggle and tossed the box in the trash…then went to hide his forbidden love.

* * *

-)0(-

* * *

-)0(- This story was inspired by and is dedicated to my daughters exceedingly obnoxious Hello Kitty alarm clock that I desperately long to smash with a hammer and wakes me up at 6:30 every morning!

* * *

-)0(-

* * *

-)0(-Please review! Please, please, please!


End file.
